Vegeta and the Lost Saiyan Princess
by OliOctopus
Summary: A girl who goes by the nickname "Blue"thought she was just a normal human until one day two saiyans come to Earth to destroy it and battle against her friends. Vegeta ends up showing her who she really is, and where she came from. The story of how the saiyan prince found his everything. What would have happened if he never met Bulma. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1 And So It Begins

**If Vegeta had met with his long lost Saiyan friend, instead of Bulma. How they met, and how their love bloomed.**

Fire. Screams. Crying. Explosions. A beautiful face. Dark. I had the same dream ever since I was a little girl. I tried to piece it together, and figure out its meaning, but never succeeded.

I opened my eyes to my sunlit bedroom. The light gleamed through the sliding doors that led to my personal beach on my little island that my house rested on. I got up and pulled my long black hair out of my ponytail and let it fall down my lightly tanned back. I went to the bathroom and showered and put on some shorts and a tank top I looked into the mirror, into my deep blue eyes resting under long and full lashes. Under my eyes were high cheek bones. And under those were full, lush lips. I was a model. It was a rough job. It wasn't for the weak hearted. But it payed me well. My mother had gotten me into beauty pageants Victory after victory I became well known. Before we knew it, we had job offers from modeling agencies from all around the world. After I graduated high school two years ago, I made it my career.  
My door bell rang and I went to answer it. At the door Chi-Chi stood. She was frantic.

"Blue, I don't know what to do!", she sobbed. Blue was my nickname that my father had given to me due to my eyes. It stuck with me since.  
"What's wrong?", I asked concerned.  
"They've got Gohan. They've got my baby!", she cried as she fell into my arms.  
"Who? Who's got him?", I asked as I led her to my table.  
She wiped a tear from her eye. I had never seen her so scared.  
"Goku's brother. Some saiyan warrior. He wants Goku to join him or fight him. He wants to destroy earth. He took Gohan as hostage", She said in a hurry.  
My eyebrows settled. Poor Gohan. He was only four and he must have felt so alone. So frightened. I didn't know what to do. I could only comfort my friend.  
"Chi-Chi, I'm sure Goku will get him back. He always gets through the roughest and toughest. Now doesn't he?", I reminded her.  
She wiped another tear. She looked up at me with her worried and pale face.  
"He does. He's on his way now. I just hope they both turn out okay. I can't lose them Blue. I just can't", she said.  
I put my hand on hers and weakly smiled.  
"They'll be okay. I promise", I said quietly.

Later on TV, a news reporter was at the scene of Raditz and Goku were fighting. I looked to the couch next to me where Chi-Chi slept. I looked back to the TV and noticed Piccolo had joined Goku. I woke Chi-Chi to watch. She rubbed her dark eyes and slowly turned to the TV. Goku had pinned Radizt from behind and was yelling something at Piccolo.  
"What is he doing?!", she yelled.  
The doorbell rang. I went to answer it and it was Yamcha.  
"Hey babe, I came to check on ya. I haven't heard from you all day. I-", He stopped and looked towards my TV. On the screen I saw Piccolo fire a beam into Raditz that went into Goku. Chi-chi screamed. My mouth hung open and my heart raced. Yamcha stepped foward.  
"What a blast", the reporter said in shock. Smoke started to clear. Raditz was dead. Goku was dying. Gohan ran to him and was saying something to his father. And then Goku was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Familiar Faces

Yamcha had brought Chi-chi to where the battle took place. I stayed home to think. To take in that I had just lost one of my closest childhood friends. I dug my fingers into the cool soft sand as the salty ocean air blew through my hair. A tear ran down my face and into the corner of my mouth. He was really gone. The world even felt lonelier The sun had just finished setting and I watched the city lights twinkle at a distance. I wondered what Chi-chi and Gohan were doing. What they were feeling. I got up and dusted myself off and opened my sliding doors. I skipped dinner that night and went straight to sleep. In The morning I had received a call that two more Saiyans were coming to finish the job that Raditz had failed to do. Destroy Earth. They were estimated to land a year from then. Piccolo took Gohan away to train him to fight and be ready, so that man kind as we know it would have a chance. Chi-Chi fought against the very thought of Gohan fighting like his father once had. And for good reason too. It was what got us in this mess in the first place. For that whole year we kept quiet. I didn't go out much. Still depressed from our loss. Yamcha tried to cheer me up. He took me on dates and would buy my gifts. But nothing could tear my heart from what it really longed for. Goku, my friend. To see his family happy again. Chi-chi looked worn out. Tired. Half alive like the rest of us. Slowly wandering to the end of the tunnel of time. Knowing we don't have much time. And only the slightest hope that things would be okay. Then a year later, that day came. And my life would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3 A Little Spy

A giant explosion came from the city. I ran outside bare foot and pulled the hair out of my face. *They're here* I thought to myself I ran inside and put on my white lace dress that came to my mid-thigh. I drove to the city but they made people turn back. I called Yamcha.  
"Blue stay away from the city. It's dangerous. All of the guys are going to handle this. Don't worry", he said over the phone.  
"Yamcha I'm coming", I said.  
"A battle is no place for a girl", he said sternly.  
"Im not going to sit at home waiting. I'm going to do my part in this. For Goku", I said.  
The other end was quiet. He took a breath.  
"Fine. But you have to stay hidden. Completely out of the way. I'll come get you now", he said.  
Yamcha flew me to where the battle would be. Piccolo was there with Gohan who looked so grown up. I wondered what Piccolo did to him. Krillin was there with Tien and Chiaotzu. All willing to sacrifice their lives for this planet. Then we saw two dots flying in the distance. They were closing in fast. We all stood quite. Yamcha took me to a rock high up.  
"Stay here. Don't get spotted", he said as he held my face. I looked up at him with a tear in my eye.  
"It's going to be okay", he said. He kissed my forehead and flew back down. Then the two Saiyans landed. The first one was tall and bulky. He was bald and he chuckled to himself. The other was shorter and had long black spiked hair. He was handsome in a way. He was very serious. He looked like Goku in a way. He wore his tail around his waist and had his arms crossed.  
"So Nappa, this is what we're up against?", the shorter one joked.  
"It unfortunately appears to be, Prince Vegeta", Nappa said.  
Prince? I didn't know much about saiyans. Except that the planet was destroyed and only a few had survived. According to Raditz, Goku had been sent here in an escape capsule. I guess that only leaves Vegeta and Nappa. I slipped on a rock and ducked as vegeta looked in my direction. I waited. He must have just missed me. I was to scared to look again. But i couldn't hear what they were saying. The next thing I heard were evil little giggles. I peeked from behind the rock and saw ugly little green monsters fighting against the team.  
"Lets see how you do against our Saibamen!", Nappa laughed.  
I gasped and Vegeta once more looked in my direction but I ducked again.  
"Dammit", I said to myself. Yamcha's voice repeated in my head. "Don't get spotted".  
I heard Yamcha scream. I looked again and he was on his stomach on the ground. He was gasping. I felt lightning go through my body, as if it replaced the blood pumping through my very veigns. My Only reaction was to scream. Vegeta saw me and glared. Nappa flew in my direction. I tried to run but he grabbed me around the waist. I Screamed and squirmed.  
"Not so fast little human girl", he laughed. He flew me towards Vegeta and threw me at his feet. Vegeta looked down at me. My hair was in my face and I tried to crawl away but Nappa stoud in front of me.  
"Now I knew I saw something in the hills", Vegeta said.  
"A little Spy", Nappa said.


	4. Chapter 4 Space bound

Vegeta Lifted my chin towards him.  
"Now lets see your face spy", he said. He moved my black hair from my face and revealed my face. Sudden shock took over his face and he became quiet.  
"Nappa do you know who this girl is?", Vegeta said looking into my eyes.  
"No sir", Nappa replied.  
"Those eyes Nappa. Don't you remember. This is Zia. From Planet Vegeta", Vegeta stated.  
"That girl? The one you were arranged to marry? I thought she was killed. Along with her mother", Nappa said in disbelief. Vegeta let go of my chin. He was quiet. I had no idea what they were talking about. I had my parents here on Earth. I looked over to Yamcha. He was gasping. The others were fighting the little green monsters. I couldnt breath. I started to have a panic attack.  
"Her mother must have snuck her into an escape capsule like kakarot. Before she was murdered" Vegeta said.  
"Oh yes. They had set the home on fire. Then went in to finish her off", Nappa said.  
"Stop! I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!", I screamed. Yamcha looked over to me. He tried to get up.  
"Blue", his mouth whispered.  
I ran to him. I kneeled down next to him. He was bleeding badly. He held my hand.  
"Run. Get out of here. Don't worry about me. Please just go", he whispered.  
I cried. I heard footsteps behind me.  
"Well isn't this a shame", Nappa said. He stepped on Yamchas ribs and they cracked. He screamed out in pain. I Punched his leg as hard as I could over and over again.  
"Stop it! Stop!", I screamed.  
I looked over at Vegeta with tears in my eyes. He was frowning.  
"Nappa cut it out. We arn't here to play", Vegeta said sternly.  
"Oh right sir", Nappa said.  
I kissed Yamcha's face and put my head on his chest where I felt his last breath. I cried in his cold hard chest.  
"Put her in my capsule", Vegeta commanded.  
At that instant I felt big bulky hands grab my shoulders and lift me away from Yamcha. I kicked and screamed.  
"Please let me go! Please! Stop!", I begged.  
I was only ignored. Nappa threw me into Vegeta's ship and locked the door. I hit my head and it all went dark. When I woke up, I looked out the window and I was flying through space. My jaw dropped. I looked into the door window and I saw Vegeta laying down. He was severely injured. I tried to open it but it was also locked. I banged and banged on the door but he was unresponsive. I curled in a ball on the floor. I thought about Yamcha. And I slipped into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 This is who we are

"Zia. C'mon. Wake up. We're here", Vegetas voice interrupted my sleep. I rolled over. My body was sore. The light on the ceiling blinded me.  
I "You're crazy if I'm going anywhere with you", I muttered.  
Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed. His jaw tightened.  
"You'll do as I say girl. We are at the base. I need to stop to gather supplies. Then we will be going to the Planet Namic", he said.  
"Tell me what happened on Earth. Now", I commanded.  
Vegeta laughed.  
"Do you really want to know?", he asked.  
"Now", I said.  
"The only one who survived was kakarot and that little bald man", He said.  
My eyes teared up as pain struck through me. I couldn't believe it. Vegeta switched his balance to the other leg and glared at me.  
"Why do you mourn for the likes of them. They were weak and foolish. You are Saiyan, don't focus on the pain. It only drags you down from how great you can be", he said looking into my eyes.  
"They were my friends. Family. And it's all your fault. And you expect me to go with you? You're out of you mind Prince", I spattered.  
"C'mon, I don't have all day", he said.  
I glared at him. He huffed.  
"Okay then", he said and stepped towards me. I backed away but he grabbed me around my waist and threw me up onto his shoulder.  
"Put me down you jerk!" I demanded as I pounded his muscular back. He just laughed as we came through the door and stepped out onto a metal dock that led to a huge station surrounded by a clear forcefield to keep in the oxygen and to protect from attacks. I stopped fighting him when I looked what was around me. Billions of stars and planets of all colors spilled before me, scattered in the darkness.  
"It's beautiful", I whispered to myself. I felt a tear stain on my cheek, a reminder of why I was upset. Vegeta smirked.  
"Get used to it", he said, almost with no feeling. We headed towards an entrance where two alien guards stood In the same armor as Vegeta. They looked curious.  
"Welcome back, Prince Vegeta. What do you have there?", One asked.  
"A souvenir", Vegeta passed by them without even blinking an eye.  
We entered a great hall. It was steel and white, and the ceiling was glass. I heard a loud voice from the other end of the station. Vegeta stood with a serious face. He turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"I need you to not speak, and not make any eye contact with Frieza. None. Do not look up no matter what and do not speak. I'll try to make this quick" he said sternly.  
I just looked up at him. I was scared now, wondering why he was telling me not to do all these things. Then I wondered if all that he said about me before on earth was true. And if it was, why didn't my parents tell me?  
"Do you understand?" he asked. I nodded my head. He started to walk ahead of me.  
"This way", he said. We walked forward towards a large door gaurded by two more warriors. They opened the door and it led into a large room with maybe ten to twentey more warriors along the sides.  
"Ahh Prince Vegeta. Always a pleasure seeing you. Now please do tell me you destroyed that retched planet", said a short ugly purple man. He had large horns like a bull. And a long tail of a lizard. His eyes switched to me and he grinned. Vegeta got on one knee, with noticable reluctance. I copied him.  
"What do we have here?", Frieza asked.  
"An earth girl that holds useful information to me, my lord", Vegeta said in a shallow voice. It was wierd to hear him speak this way. He was frowning as if he hated every second. He looked up to frieza.  
"I couldn't destroy the planet because the Saiyan Kakarot defeated me. But I escaped with useful information", Vegeta said.  
"Please do tell", Frieza said.  
"I have the location of the dragon balls and am headed there. I just came to pick up supplies and fuel" Vegeta said.  
"Interesting. Bring them back to me" Frieza ordered. Vegeta stood and I followed. I felt eyes staring from all directions. We headed through the large doors.  
"Oh and Vegeta. Don't fail this time", Frieza said and laughed. Vegeta kept his head high and kept foward. We got back to the capsule where there were warriors loading it with boxes.  
"That's everything Prince Vegeta. Your'e set to go", One said. We boarded the ship and the door closed. Vegeta looked irritated He put in the coordinates on the computer and the ship started out of the station and back off in space. Vegeta looked at me.  
"Do you want to know of our planet?", he asked with a straight face.  
"I guess I do', I said quietly. I sat on a bed and Vegeta looked out the window.  
"It was a great planet", Vegeta started. "As were the people who inhabited it. Strong and beautiful we were. Our warriors were the finest. And most feared them. This is because with every battle, they grew stronger. My father King Vegeta had the strongest army. He was training me as well. Ever since I could walk. My trainers were surprised at my skill and strength for such a young age. Soon a great lord was notified of my power. So he talked with my father one day. He promised the lord that I would someday work for him. I only wanted to stay with my father, but my need to please him was stronger. One day he presented me a young girl. She was the most beautiful to be born onto the planet. She had piercing blue eyes and silky raven black hair with a face of a cherub. She stood before me quiet.  
"Vegeta, this is Zia. This will be your queen one day, so you must take care of her. Protect her, because every man who sees her will fall deeply into lust", My father warned me. And that young girl was you. A friendship grew between us. And when I was not training, I was with you. Carrying out the promise I had made to my father. One day a dark shadow grew over the planet. I was on the lords ship waiting for my instructor. Little did I know that the Lord had betrayed my father and had deployed thousands of his strongest warriors onto our planet to reek havoc amognst our people. My father was murdered by the dark Lord. Mean while you were at home with your mother. They had lit the house on fire. Your mother was carrying you in her arms", he said shaking his head.  
My body went numb. All of a sudden I had a flashback.  
I felt heat all around me. I had dropped my dolls and started crying.  
"Mommy!", I cried.  
"Zia I'm over here", My mother called frantically. I took my doll and walked towards her voice. Red flames hissed all around me. My mother grabbed me before a burning board could land on me. I heard an explosion followed by screams. I buried my face in her dark hair.  
"She's over there!", a deep voice yelled.  
My mother ran with me into a room. She placed me in a metal capsule and kissed my forehead.  
"I Love you", she touched my wet cheek, as a tear ran down hers. I heard men shouting. She shut the capsule and it was dark. Time passed and the capsule landed. The landing made me hit my head and I blacked out.  
"That's when your Earth parents found you and raised you as their own", Vegeta was still looking out the window. He turned to me. I was staring off into space. "This is who we are" he said.


	6. Chapter 6 A Promise

I couldn't speak. Too much had happened all at once for me to deal with. Too much loss. Too much gain. Hell I wasn't who I thought I was all my life. I'm no one anyone thought I was for that matter. But it didn't matter because they were all gone now. I'm glad Goku at least came back again to stop Vegeta. Or else both my planets would have been destroyed.  
"Why did you take me?", I asked.  
Vegeta paused. "If you had a chance to spend time with one of your Earth rats one last time, you would. Wouldn't you?", Vegeta asked. And then I realized he was lonley. He was all alone with no one to care about in the world. All he had was his grudge and his hatred for Frieza. As should I. Part of me felt for him. I understood that he was only doing his job. His evil job. Because he had nothing else. To get stronger. To kill Frieza. Oh I understood.  
"Well I want to go home", I said.  
"Well you're not. You're coming with me to Namic. I will find the dragon balls and wish to become immortal. Then I will defeat Frieza for all to see. And you will watch", he said sternly.  
"Fine. But you absolutely will bring me home after. Promise", I said.  
Vegeta only stared at me. I could tell he was fighting something inside as he leaned on the window.  
"Fine", he said and walked into the next room. I Showered after that and realized I hadn't eaten in over a day. My stomach growled and I placed my hand over it. Vegeta was at the screen looking at the coordinates.  
"You're hungry", he said without turning around. I blinked my eyes.  
"Mhm", I said. He turned and started to the closet.  
"Here", he handed me a bag of dry food. I looked down at it.  
"Are you kidding me?", I asked.  
"Take it or leave it. Brat", he muttered and walked back over to the screen. What a jerk. My stomach grumbled again. I opened the small bag and pulled out a piece of dry something. It was salty and chewy. But I had no choice but to eat the disgusting little things.  
"Know what would be good right now?", I asked.  
"If you'd shut your mouth", Vegeta said plainly.  
"The least you can do is treat me with respect", I said.  
He didn't answer. He walked out of the room and went to sleep in the bed.  
"Oh that's cool. Where am I going to sleep?", I asked. No reply. I pulled out the cushion on the seat and put it on the floor. I rested my head on the cushion and thought about my Goku could come back, they could too. Right? And on that thought I fell asleep. I started do dream I was floating through space. Chasing stars and flying. But I started falling. Falling. Then someone caught me. I started to wake up. I noticed Vegeta when I looked up. I was in the princes' arms. He carried me to the bed and put a blanket over me. Then my eyes began to shut. But not before I could notice him move the hair out of my face. I shut my eyes.  
"I promised", he said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7 Suck it Up

A week passed by and I started to get use to Vegeta. As use to him as you can get anyways. He wasn't bad after having to live with him for a week.I told him all about myself and he just sat and listened quietly. He'd laugh every once and a while. Occasionally put in his opinion. It was nice. We had finally reached Namic. It was beautiful and green. Lots of water. A lot like earth. We ended up finding Gohan and Krillin.  
"Gohan!", I waved my arms.  
"You're alive!", Krillin flew over to me and hugged me. He looked at Vegeta who was behind me. "What are you doing with this creep", Krillin asked.  
"We're going to find the dragon balls because Vegeta wants to destroy Frieza with the power he'll get from them", I said.  
"What makes you think he won't kill us all after he defeats Frieza? C'mon Blue think!", Krillin said. I was quiet.  
"You don't know what Frieza has done to us. Vegeta wants to end Frieza. He has no interest in you", I said. Vegeta looked uneasy.  
"Quiet. I'm sensing energies", Vegeta said. His face started to look upset. "No, not now", he said worriedly.  
"What is it Vegeta?", I asked. I didn't like how Vegeta was acting. It was scaring me. I stared at the lush green grass.  
"The Ginyu force", he said,  
"Who are they?", Gohan asked.  
"Imagine five of me", Vegeta said. Krillin's eyes widened. He saw what Vegeta was capable of. I watched Vegeta's jaw clench. His whole body was tense. "This means Frieza is coming. He wants the dragon balls for himself", Vegeta said looking into the sky. "You don't realize what this could turn into if he gets a hold of them", he said.  
Gohan and Krillin looked scared. I was wishing that I could go home. Forget it all. Leave before it got messy. But we had no choice but to face it. Vegeta turned to me.  
"You can't stay here Zia", He said.  
"Zia? What is he talking about blue?", Gohan asked.  
"There's no time to explain that now!", Vegeta shouted. He grabbed me. "We have to get you somewhere safe", Vegeta said.  
"Safe?! This place isn't safe with five of you flying around!", Krillin shouted.  
Vegeta ignored him and flew up in the air with me. We flew over an ocean for what seemed to be an hour. My body ached where his arms held me. But it was comforting. In a way I didn't want him to let me go. I buried my face in his warm strong neck. He hovered over a cave and landed there. He put me down and looked at me.  
"You should be safe here", he said.  
"Vegeta please don't leave me here...I'm scared", I said. And I was. No. Scratch that. Terrified. On a planet unfamiliar to me. Alone on a little island. With a war going on around me. What if I got caught?  
"I need to get the dragon balls. Just stay out of sight", he said. I was worried. Scared I wouldn't see this new friend ever again. He fascinated me. I felt like we had a bond that no one would ever understand. Only judge. I didn't want to lose that. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. It startled him, but he slowly put his strong and safe arms around me too. He put his mouth against my head. I wanted to hold this moment captive. Keep it with me forever. And so I did.  
Vegeta flew off and I waited impatiently for his return. Sometimes I could see smoke and explosions in the distance. I paced back and forth waiting. When I'd see something in the sky I'd hide in the cave and wait for them to pass. I fell asleep in the cave and woke up to Vegeta landing outside.  
"I brought you food from the ship", he said as he walked in. He tossed it to me but I pushed it aside and them wrapped my arms around my knees.  
"We found two of them", Vegeta said. "I don't doubt if they've found some as well", he said in a low raspy voice.  
"Did you run into any?", I asked.  
" 're gone now", he said. "I must leave. I'll be back", he turned and started for the entrance of the cave. "Oh. I heard your precious Kakarot is coming to Namic as we speak", he added. Then he flew off. I fell back asleep. But when I awakened it was still day. I learned Namic never changed from day to night. Then I heard footsteps. I got up and went to the entrance. I turned white and froze. Frieza and a tall blue lizard like warrior and a short green fat one stood infront of me. He carried two dragon balls. The corners of Frieza's mouth turned to a grin.  
"Now, now, now. If it isn't Vegeta's little pet", Frieza said with a giggle. I ran frantically in the opposite direction. "Oh how I do enjoy games. Burter, will you be a lamb and fetch the Saiyan girl", Frieza said. I felt large hands grab me and I screamed. "Unlucky for you, you were hiding in the same cave a dragon ball was hidden", Frieza said. I screamed again.  
"Cut it out girl", Burter demanded. I spat at him. He laughed and threw me to the ground. I hit the dirt with a thud. A blast was fired from the sky at the ground in front of Frieza. It was Krillin and Gohan. "Kill them", Frieza commanded. And then the two went after krillin and Gohan. Gohan had dodged Guldo's attack swiftly He had improved by far but he was still afraid. Krillin and Gohan led them away, a planned move. Vegeta was flying towards us at a distance with another. I squinted my eyes to see the mystery person better. It was Goku!  
"Goku!", I shouted. I felt hope lift my spirit. Frieza lifted a finger at me and smirked. Vegeta landed on his feet and his eyes widened. Goku landed behind him.  
"Don't you land a finger on her!", Vegeta growled. Frieza only giggled.  
"Now, now Vegeta. Let's not get testy, shall we? Tell me where the dragon balls are, and your precious princess lives to see at least one more day", Frieza laughed. Vegeta wanted to rip him limb from limb. He was so angry he was shaking. Sweat glistened off his forehead as he tried to think of his next move.  
"Oh come on. I think I'm being pretty generous, don't you?" Frieza asked.  
"Keep calm Vegeta. He's trying to get to you. We can get him later", Goku pleaded with him.  
"Shut your mouth Kakarot!", Vegeta shouted. He clenched his fists.  
"We havent got all day", Frieza said keeping his aim on me. I was frozen. Tears filled my eyes once more.  
"Vegeta, please don't worry about me. Think about the universe", I cried. He had to put the world before me. It only made sense.  
"C'mon ape, is she worth it? I'll dispose of her just like I did the rest of your disgusting little people", Frieza shouted. Then Vegeta snapped. He raced towards Frieza and Frieza swiftly switched his aim from me to Vegeta. A large bright beam shot from Frieza's finger and went through Vegeta's chest.  
"No!", I screamed and ran to him. The prince dropped to his knees. His hand grabbed at his chest as he tried to breath. It happened all too fast. His head fell into my chest. I ran my fingers through his beautiful black hair.  
"Vegeta please. Stay with me. Hold on. Please", I begged. I layed him down on his back and held his head up. A tear fell from my eye. He reached up to wipe my cheek.  
"C-mon..don-t..do tha-t...You're saiy-an...suck-it...up", His voice was raspy and quiet. I weakly smiled at him and held his face. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his forehead.  
"This is oh too familiar, isnt it Vegeta? Where did I see this before? Oh! Yes I remember. Your father died just like this. Pathetic really", Frieza said coldly. Vegeta's eyes started to take on a glassy look. He stopped and swallowed.  
"I guess-it...is...isn-t..it" Vegeta coughed at me quietly. I shook my head.  
"No Vegeta, your father is proud. He's proud love", I cried.  
"Be-str-ong..", His voice started to die. His fingers brushed my lips and fell to his chest.  
And then I watched the princes' soul slip away from my world.


	8. Chapter 8 The Death of Namek

My mind slipped into abyss. Why have I lost everything dear to me? Is it because I wasn't fighting for it hard enough? But how much could I even do? Some saiyan I was. How could I be strong when everything was falling apart?  
Goku at that instant had gotten fed up with Frieza and was shouting at him. My mind wouldn't let me know what exactly he was saying though, It was still processing the unfortunate truth. I was still holding Vegeta's hand. Soaking up the warmth that was fading from his strong body- the only evidence he was ever alive. If you don't count what he had started to do to my heart.  
The breeze shifted through my long hair and I took in the freshness of it. I tried to calm myself down. Twirling the cool, thick grass in between my fingers. Goku started to walk towards me. He bent on one knee.  
"We should bury him. He deserves more than this. Don't you think Blue?", Goku said quietly. I looked up at my friend and nodded my head. But inside I was screaming no. I couldn't leave him. Couldn't let go of whom had changed my life in only over a week. I had known this man's hurt. The same hurt that we shared.  
I pictured Vegeta's arms around me. Remembered how safe I felt with him. How at home I felt. I could never tell you why or how these feelings budded The man who came to Earth with the only intention of destroying it and it's people. And some he did. Some had been my friends.  
But that didn't matter now. Nothing did anymore. I just wanted to go back home, back to my family and back to my career. Back to my sandy beaches and salty air. Back to my warm soft bed. To just carry on.  
Meanwhile Krillin, Goku, and an small Namician named Dende had gathered the dragon balls and were trying to start the wishes. The sky grew dark and a giant Namician dragon filled the sky. Frieza grinded his teeth and growled.  
"No! Those little rats!", he shouted and flew at high speed towards the dragon. Goku went after him and I was left at the fresh mound of dirt that lay on top of my prince. Lightning filled the sky and I could see blasts from a distance.  
I watched for hours as islands were blown apart. Ashes filled the sky. But then the planet began to shake. The sky was a crimson red. I heard screams that made the hairs on my neck stand up. I rubbed my arms and hoped Goku had the advantage.  
The next thing I knew, the planet was cracking open, and lava revealed itself at the bottom. I climbed off of where I was and started to run. A crater formed in front of me and I screamed. I ran in the other direction and hid under a tree. But yet again the ground began to crack and I had to move. This went on for about an hour and I began to wonder if I was going to die on this planet. Lava spewed out of the ground and an ember had caught my dress on fire. I screamed as I tore it off with nothing but a black bra and thong underneath. And I thought to myself, "What a way to die".  
The ground crumbled from beneath me and I grabbed onto the ledge before I could plummit to my death. The heat of the lava was burning my legs. I tried to pull myself up, but I wasn't strong enough.  
Suck it up. Suck it up.  
Namic shook again and my hand slipped. And then I fell. Dark.


	9. Chapter 9 So Long

Birds were chirping. I felt a cool breeze blow against my half naked body. The air smelled fresh and clean. Leaves bristled in the wind.  
"Zia...", A familiar voice called. I opened my eyes and saw leaves staring down at me. I became instantly confused. I sat up and Vegeta was standing in front of me. His face was red. He was alive. I was alive. But how?  
I instantly got up and wrapped my arms around him tightly.  
"Don't ever go. Never again", I said into his chest.  
"Where's your clothes?", he asked in his same old grumpy tone. I looked down and had forgotten. I instantly turned red and put my arms in front of my chest. Vegeta turned and walked through some bushes.  
"Vegeta...", I said wondering where he was going. He came back a few minutes later with a Namician robe and handed it to me turning his face.  
"Where did you get this?" I asked.  
"A Namician. Where do you think I got it", he said sarcastically.  
"Why are we-"  
"Kakarot must have wished us all back alive, and wished us to be transported to earth", Vegeta interrupted. I was quiet. I wrapped the robe around my half naked body.  
"So everyone is here?", I asked quietly. Vegeta nodded his head once. I heard voices farther back into the woods. I started to walk towards them. Vegeta stayed where he was.  
"Are you coming?", I asked. He was looking at the river passing by us.  
"I want to be alone", He sounded angry. I could understand. He wasn't the one to defeat Frieza. And this angered him. That was his fight to battle.  
I just quietly turned and continued towards the voices. Krillin, gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaouzu and the Namicians were talking amongst themselves. Yamcha looked at me and grinned widely.  
"Blue!", he ran and picked me up and hugged me. I laughed.  
"I'm so glad you're okay! Krillin and Gohan told me everything", Yamcha said as he glared into the woods.  
What was I going to tell Yamcha? That a place in my heart was growing for Vegeta? The one who killed him and so many of our friends?  
Yamcha leaned in to kiss me and I panicked. I pretended to hear something in the bushes and turned me face as if I were trying to see what it was. Obviously Krillin and Gohan neglected to mention Vegeta. I guess they didn't know how to say it either.  
A old Namician Stood up with a concerned face. We all looked. Dende tugged on his robe.  
"What's wrong master?", the little Namician asked. The old Namician was quiet for a moment.  
"Namic has been destroyed", he said sorrowfully. Shock and sadness both took over our faces.  
"What about my dad?!", Gohan pushed through the crowd. The elder looked down.  
"I am not sensing any energy at all", the elder said. Gohan was pain stricken.  
"No. He has to be okay. There was a ship", Gohan said, his voice shaking.  
"I'm sorry child. But nothing is left", The elder said. I saw Vegeta walk through the brush and he leaned against a tree with his muscular arms crossed and had the same serious face he always has. I got butterflies just looking at him. Yamcha noticed me staring and he glared at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked. But then I turned my focus back on the situation. It couldn't be.  
"No", Gohan said.  
"Oh just face it, your father is dead. I have no one to get in my way now", Vegeta said.  
"No! Your'e wrong!", Gohan shouted with tears in his eyes.  
"Shut up you jerk", Yamcha said.  
Vegeta was laughing. He looked happy. I couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Gohan flew with speed to Vegeta and tried to attack him.  
"Oh come on. You have to be faster then that", Vegeta laughed. Gohan tried and he tried. Vegeta knocked him out of the air.  
"Go play, boy", Vegeta looked down on him. Blood ran down Gohan's nose. Iv'e never seen such hatred on a child's face. I gave Vegeta an nasty glare but he acted like he didn't notice. I kneeled down next to Gohan and hugged him.  
"He'll be back Gohan", I whispered.  
"I know. He always does", He said looking off into space. Yamcha pulled me by the hand and took me off to the side.  
"What is going on?", He asked.  
"I don't know" I said.  
"With Vegeta. I saw the way you look at him", He said accusingly. I ran my fingers through my hair.  
"I couldn't tell you", I said honestly. He shook his head.  
"What do you mean? There should be no question on how ANYONE should feel about him", Yamcha stated.  
"Listen I'm not talking to you about this", I said and turned to walk off into the woods. Yamcha grabbed my arm.  
"Yes you are", He said. Vegeta's eyes shot over to us from across the area.  
"Yamcha-"  
"Tell me no. After all Iv'e done for you. After everything we shared", he said. I tried to slip my hand from his grip. Vegeta glared at Yamcha as if to tell him to take his hand off me. Yamcha glared back and let go of my arm. He looked at me.  
"Fine. I want my things back", Yamcha said. I walked away.  
"I'm not doing this right now", I said. I walked off into the woods to be alone. I sat by the edge of the creek and stuck my feet in the running water. I needed to just sit and think. Take in everything that had happened but slowly. But then I felt a strong prensence behind me.  
"I'm leaving", Vegeta said. I didn't turn around and remained silent.  
"I have no reason to be here on this useless planet", he started again.  
"How could you say that to Gohan", I asked.  
"Wha-"  
"About his father being dead", I interrupted. He was quiet.  
"Didn't your father die trying to protect your planet?", I asked. I didn't give him time to respond.  
"Was there anything funny about that? Is he not the same age as you were when your father was murdered?", I shouted. I was standing now with my face inches from his. His expression did not change as he glared into my soul. I almost felt intimidated.  
"I don't need to explain myself to YOU, girl", He said coldly getting closer to my face.  
"You don't have to explain. It's plain to see you have no heart", I said back. He just glared. And then he flew off without another word. And I was left with regret. Alone.


	10. Chapter 10 Out

Two whole months had passed. Everything had gone back to the way it had been before. I continued to model. I went out with my friends. But it didn't feel right.  
Rain pattered on my roof. I sat on my carpet next to my sliding door window, in nothing but a tank top and my bikini bottom. I rested my head on the glass and looked up at the grey sky. My breath made fog against the glass and I would wipe it away every so often.  
I missed him. I thought about him all the time. I tried to get him out of my mind. I even tried dating other guys but I never returned their calls.  
Nothing helped. Yamcha noticed I was upset but it had seemed to me he got satisfaction out of it. But I didn't care. And he was foolish to think I ever would.  
Some nights I'd dream of him. And one dream woke me up shaking:  
I ran through a field under the stars. Chasing a light. It only got farther the closer I tried to get to it. It hid in the bushes. I ran through bushes and saw him. His muscular back was turned to me. I Screamed his name. He didn't hear me. I ran to him. I reached for him but my hand was burned. I heard laughing through out my head. Taunting me. He started to walk away but I followed. I tried to touch him again and my hand was on fire. I was on fire. The trees were on fire. He turned and his eyes were black.  
I woke up in a sweat. 3:57 my clock read. I got in the shower and just collapsed. I cried as the water rained down on me.  
Three more months passed. My nightmares died down. A long with any hope I'd ever see him again.  
My alarm clock went off at 6:30. I had a bikini shoot while the sun was barely over the horizon. I drove to the beach where the make up artists did my make up and hair. They gave me a revealing black bikini and had me stand in the waves. The water was a teal color and felt warm as it gentley splashed against my legs. They had me pose seductivley in the water. Twentey shots later, I was posing with a blonde.  
But then we saw something shoot across the sky and land near Capsule Corps. Smoke rose in the distance. We all stopped to stare.  
"C'mon girls. Those crazy scientists are always up to something. Nothing unsual here. We've got money to make!", the producer shouted.  
I was done by 8 and had the rest of the day to make plans. First I headed home to shower. When I got out I put on a little black dress and curled my long hair. I put on my white heels and grabbed my clutch and went out for a couple of drinks with my girlfriends. We met at a fancy club and sat at a glass table. We talked about life and boys. A male model with dark hair and light eyes walked by and winked at me.  
"I think he likes youu", Katrina teased.  
"Not interested. I'm not thinking about any guys", I said.  
"I want to settle down soon", Gigi said.  
"Really?", Katrina asked.  
"Why not? I think i'm ready. I just need to find the right guy is all", Gigi said. I was quiet. Katrina had started dating Yamcha after I promised her I didn't mind. She took a lot of convincing, but I knew she really liked him.  
"Why did you ever break up with Yamcha Blue? He's perfect! Treats me like a princess!", She said.  
"He just wasn't the right guy", I said quietly.  
"I could be", The male model leaned against the table grinning widely. The girls laughed. I blushed.  
"Flavian", he said reaching for my hand and kissing it.  
"Can I buy you a drink?", He asked.  
"Sure", I said. He left strutting to the bar.  
"Totally stuck up", I said.  
"Who cares?! He's hot!", Kat said.  
He returned with a tall glass of white wine. He took me by the hand and led me to a balcony hanging over a quiet street.  
"What's your name?", He asked looking into my eyes. I paused for a moment.  
"Zia".  
"Beautiful name. For a beautiful woman", He said confidently. I sipped my drink and he watched. I looked up at the sky.  
"Thankyou..."  
"Iv'e seen you in a few magazines, your'e very expressive. Even your body", He said looking at my cleavage. I swallowed.  
"It's getting late. I should go", I said giving him a fake smile.  
"Let me drive you", He said.  
"No, really it's fi-"  
"I insist", He said. I follwed him downstairs and he opened the passenger door of the latest sports hovercraft. I sat inside and he shut the door and walked to the other side and got in. I told him my adress and he took his sweet time getting me there.  
"Here's my number", He said winking. I took the tiny piece of paper and put it in my clutch. Thankyou I said. He got back into his car and sped off. I huffed and unlocked my door. I walked through my dark house and out my sliding doors and onto the moonlit sand. I took off my heels one by one and dropped them in the sand. I tip toed into the water and looked up into the full moon's face. I stood there for awhile. I closed my eyes and took in the night air. I turned around and Vegeta was standing there. My heart pounded inside my chest. He smirked. My mouth tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He looked like he was enjoying himself.  
"Out on a date were we?", He sounded amused. Now I knew what I wanted to say.  
"YOU LEAVE FOR FIVE MONTHS AND HAVE NOTHING TO SAY?!", I shouted. He raised an eyebrow. He looked like he had some kind of evil plan and was amused at my cluelessness.  
"I needed to get out", he said with his arms crossed.


	11. Chapter 11 And Good Night

"Out. Out by leaving for nearly half a year?!", I asked.  
"It's none of your concern", He said flatly. He looked out at the water.  
"What do you mea-...UGH!", I stomped off inside my house. "Unbelievable", I muttered to myself. He followed.  
"I need to rest", He said.  
"There's a couch in the living room. Now if you dont mind I'm going to change into something more comfortable", I said pointing towards my door. He quietly laughed to himself as he shut the door behind him. I had my hands on my hips and found myself smiling.  
I changed into a plain white tee and shorts. I curled up into my bed and layed there for awhile. I listened and the other side of the wall was silent. I got up and tip toed over to my door and quietly opened it. I peeked my head around the corner and noticed the couch was empty. Then I noticed the door to my living room (that was on the same side as my sliding door in my room) was open. I quietly walked over to the large window next to the open door. Vegeta was in the water, shirtless. His muscles untightened as he relaxed. He ran his fingers through his black hair and paused.  
"Why arn't you asleep, girl?", he asked. I walked out to him and stood in the sand.  
"I can't sleep", I said.  
"So much like a child", He said back still facing me.  
"I...missed you", I said. His muscles tightened again and he dropped his hands. He turned his body slightly enough to look at me. My cheeks felt warm. I should have expected him to not feel the same. He turned his head back around. He seemed like he never heard those words before. I walked out into the water next to him and gentley put my hand on his arm.  
"What are you thinking about?", I asked. His face was still serious. He remained quiet. I started to turn around but I felt his strong hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and pulled me by the waist and pressed his lips onto mine. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. He slowly pulled away and I could smell his sweet breath. He stared down at me with his deep dark eyes. My knees began to feel weak. His hands fit into the curves of my waist and I felt them grip harder as he pulled me into another kiss. This one was harder and hungry. He kissed me like he couldn't get enough. His tongue slid into mine and I gladly welcomed it in. He lifted me in the air and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me into my room and put me on the bed and continued to kiss me. He ripped my shirt open and pushed me over with his weight. He ran his hands up and down my body like he was searching for something. It wasn't long before we were completely naked. He kissed my neck and I welcomed him in. He grabbed the headboard and it snapped. He threw the piece across the room and continued. He began to be rough with me and I cried out. I ran my fingers through his hair.  
I woke up once in the night with my head on his chest and his arm around me. He slept peacefully with his mouth still in a frown. It made me smile. I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes. Everything was right again.  
I woke up in the morning and showered. I Put on a light blue dress that came up mid thigh. I peeked in the room and Vegeta was sleeping on his side. I went in the kitchen and cooked pancakes, eggs, and baccon. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and Chi-chi was standing there.  
"Morning!", She said.  
"Morning!", I said smiling.  
"A stolen ship crashed at capsule corps yesterday! Did you hear?", she asked as she walked in.  
"Really?", I asked quietly hoping shed lower hers too. "Well I have to be going soon...I have um..some things to shop for today", I lied.  
"Oh me too!", She said.  
"Well uh, I have to go alone..", I said.  
"What? Why? You are acting strange Blue", She said. I heard some springs in the bedroom.  
"Are you okay?", She asked. Just then Vegeta walked out of the room shirtless rubbing his eyes. Chi-Chi's mouth hung open. I put my hand over my face. Chi-Chi stood up.  
"Here we go", I said to myself.  
"What is this loud mouth woman doing here? I was trying to sleep", Vegeta said.  
"No. I thought this jerk was gone. Why is he sleeping here? WHY WAS HE IN YOUR ROOM? And shirtless?! No no no. Tell me you're kidding!", she turned to me. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"And loud mouth?! What do you mean loudmouth?!", She shrieked.  
"Chi-Chi. You should go", I said. She looked at me in shock.  
"Fine", She said as she walked over to the door. "Have fun sleeping with this jerk!", She said as she slammed the door. I opened it "OH I will!", I shouted back and slammed the door again. I turned and leaned against the door. Vegeta was staring at me.  
"Well I'm up now. I need to shower", He said. I picked out some clothes that I never gave back to Yamcha. A black fitted V-neck and some jeans. I Put another towel in the bathroom and he went in. I sat at the table sipping my coffee. The phone rang. I answered the phone. It was Krillin.  
"Hi Kril-"  
"You've got to be kidding me", he said.


	12. Chapter 12 Home

So Chi-chi had spread the word to everyone and I was just waiting for it to get to Yamcha. In a way I was glad that it got out earlier than later. The weather was nice outside and it was perfect for the beach. Vegeta was out on the roof patching a hole. I brought him a glass of lemonade with ice.  
"Vegeta, I brought you a drink. How's it going up there?", I asked.  
He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He jumped off the roof and landed lightly on his feet. He grabbed the glass out of my hand and downed it.  
"Done", He said giving me the empty glass.  
"Want to swim with me?", I asked smiling wide. He stared at me like I was stupid.  
"I don't see the reason of getting wet for recreational purposes", He said.  
"For fun? Hello?", I said grabbing his arm and pulling him. I went into the house and changed into a gold bikini. I went out onto the beach and tip-toed into the water. It was perfect.  
"C'mon Vegeta, it's perfect!", I shouted. He stood on the beach staring at me with a frown.  
"I'm not getting in the water girl!", He shouted. I smiled as I cooked up a plan inside my head to get him in the water. I walked out deeper in the teal water and then pretended to fall. I squealed on my way under. I splashed and held my breath under water.I felt hands grab me and pull me up.  
"What was it? Can you even swim?!", He shouted.  
I bursted out laughing and splashed him in the face. He frowned, but began to smirk. I swam under water over to his legs and stood up in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He put his hand behind my neck.  
"So it's true", Yamcha's voice came from the beach. We both turned and looked to see him standing there with Kat.  
"I just wanted to stop by and say hi..", Kat said. "Sorry if we interrupted something", She added. I stepped away from Vegeta.  
"Oh no, you weren't", I assured the blonde. I noticed they were in their swim suits as well.  
"We wanted to see if you wanted to go to Master Roshi's cook out party", Kat said.  
I looked at Vegeta, he was smirking at Yamcha- as if to taunt him.  
"We'll be over shortly", I called out onto the beach. Yamcha led Kat away with his hand around her waist.  
"What if I did not wish to attend this 'cook out' of yours?", Vegeta asked gruffly.  
"Vegeta, your'e here. Everyone knows your'e here, and they hate me for it. The least you can do for me is go to a social event, like a normal person", I said walking towards the beach. He was quiet and stood still. I felt his eyes staring into my back as I picked up a towel and wrapped it around my dripping body.  
"So?", I asked turning my head to look at him.  
His black spiked hair blew in the gentle breeze. He uncrossed his arms and started walking towards me.  
"Very well, girl", He said in a low tone. I smiled.  
"Thankyouu", I said cheerfully.  
"Hmph".  
Later when we arrived on Master Roshi's island, everyone had stared. Chi-chi whispered something to Yamcha as he glared at us. I Just smiled and greeted everyone in my short sundress. Vegeta was wearing a black tanktop and jeans. The sun was starting to go down and tiny lights went on that were hung up in the trees. Everyone was talking but Vegeta. He pretty much kept to himself the whole time. He ate quietly while we all conversed.  
"So what are you guys now?", Krillin asked.  
"Krillin!", Chi-chi bickered.  
"Someone had to ask!", He shouted back.  
I looked at Vegeta but he was quiet. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Everyone just stared at me, waiting for my answer. Vegeta stood up and went inside. *Way to leave me alone, jerk* I thought.  
"It's impossible for her to care about him like that. I mean, look at what he's done. He's a monster", Yamcha said snidely.  
"Yamcha, shut up. You wouldn't know anything. Stop being so judgemental", I said.  
"He killed so many people. Innocent people. What's wrong with you? Don't you feel bad?", He asked.  
Anger built up inside me as I fought back my tears.  
"Your'e just jealous of him", I said sharply as I stood up. He stood up too.  
"Excuse me? Jealous? Don't make me laugh", He said.  
"Face it Yamcha. Kats your pawn. Your'e using her to try and get to me. Do you think I'm stupid?", I said. Yamcha looked angry.  
"Blue, just leave", Kat said.  
"You stay out of this", I said shooting a deathly look at her. "But I'm not wasting my time here with people who aren't really friends. Why don't you take a second look in the mirror. Because as far as I'm concerned, Vegeta isn't the monster", I said my voice shaking.  
I went inside to find Vegeta leaning against the wall staring down at his feet with his arms crossed.  
"I want to go home", I said.  
Without a word, he flew us home.  
When I got home, I took a hot shower. A long one. When I got out, I curled up on my white blanket on my bed and looked out my sliding doors. Vegeta was standing on the beach. He turned his head to me and started to walk towards me. He quietly opened the sliding door and then sat on my bed next to me. He touched my thigh that was still red from the shower. He looked frustrated.  
"Why do you waste your time so much", He asked, avoiding to look me in the eyes. I was quiet. I didn't need to explain myself. Not to him. Not to anyone.  
"You rely on people too much", he said.  
"A thank you would suffice", I said.  
"Thank you? Why should I thank you? I did not ask you to defend me. Now did I girl?", He said with his usual attitude.  
I was quiet for a moment. I moved my head onto his lap and sighed.  
"I know. I just want people to know you, to get to know the Vegeta I know", I said. He was quiet and his eyes raised. He looked back down at me and smirked.  
"Their loss", he said. I smiled up at him. I sat up and I kissed him. I looked into his dark eyes. The same ones I use to fear. But I wasn't afraid anymore. I was at home.


	13. Chapter 13 A day in the life

A week had passed and none of my friends had tried to talk to me. I started to feel quite lonely. I wanted to take back what I had said. But I had too much pride. Something I had started to learn from Vegeta.  
Vegeta left for great periods of time. He had permission to use the gravity room, so that's where he would spend most of his time. He still longed to be the strongest warrior in the universe. But I wanted him to stop. Stop all the fighting. All the hate and killing. I just wanted him to try and turn his back on the past. Enjoy his life. Enjoy it with me.  
I stretched after I had cleaned the house. I threw my rags in a hamper and plopped down on the couch and huffed. It was 4:50 and Vegeta still wasn't back. He had been gone since 6 this morning. Well at least tomorrow I'd have another photo shoot to keep me busy. I decided to go for a walk in the city. I liked it best at night. I loved the lights and how they glowed in the streets. I found it extremely relaxing. I roamed around the dark streets with my hands in my jacket pockets. My hair lifted off my back in the breeze. I walked for about an hour and decided it was time to return home.  
When I got home, I heard the shower running and saw Vegeta had tossed his smelly training clothes on the floor. I picked them up and put them in the hamper. Just then I heard the water shut off. Was I going to have a word with him. I just cleaned the house and he just throws his clothes on the ground?  
Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His muscles were exceptional. He smelled so good. His handsome face looked at me with question. I suddenly forgot why I was mad for a moment.  
"Where have you been, woman?", He asked.  
"Me? I went to take a break from cleaning this house. But apparently you couldnt respect my hard work enough to put your disgusting clothes in the hamper", I said walking into the kitchen. I dropped my keys in a glass bowl and took off my jacket. He chuckled to himself quietly and leaned against the counter next to me. His scent lingered over to me as I washed my hands to prepare dinner.  
"You must me hungry. You trained for nearly twelve hours", I said as I opened the cabinet searching for pasta.  
"Yes just make it quick", he said smirking. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
"I'll just cook for myself", I threatened.  
"Go ahead. I'll be the one to eat", he said as he came from behind me and kissed my neck. Butterflies filled my stomach. I turned around and he put his hands on both sides of the counter next to me. I swallowed as I stared into his hungry eyes just inches from mine. I felt his strength all around me. Knowing what he was capable of made me shiver. And he noticed.  
"Why do you look afraid?", He asked not moving an inch away from me. I watched his eyes shifting back and forth as they stared into mine.  
"I-I'm not afraid...", I said quietly. He didn't look convinced.  
"I'm skeptical", He said. He leaned in and he pressed his lips onto mine.  
He kissed me long and hard. His fingers pressed into my sides.  
"Vegeta-", I stopped. "Be gentle", I said quietly.  
He started to kiss me again. I began to wonder what kind of hungry he was. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my neck. He lifted me onto the counter quickly and easily. He kissed my chest and pulled me off the counter and carried me to the room and took me to bed.  
I slid my underwear back on as he lay in bed and dosed off quietly. He was tired from his day and still hadn't eaten. I decided I'd make him something quick before he fell asleep.  
In the kitchen I quickly made a sandwich and poured a glass of milk. I picked the plate and glass off the counter and brought them to the room. He had turned on his side, with his muscular back facing me. I sat on the edge next to him.  
"Vegeta..", I said quietly. He didn't answer. I sighed and put the food on the nightstand. I watched him sleep for awhile. He really was fascinating. But he was more than that. Everyday that passed, the prince was taking up more and more space in my heart. I couldn't wait to see him when he came home. I couldn't wait to clean for him and to cook for him. I loved that I could make him smile- well smirk. I gave him my all. Everyday. Because I loved him.  
In the morning I looked to my side and he was gone. Up early as usual. I looked to the nightstand and the food was gone. Only crumbs were left. I smiled to myself and rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling.  
Then came a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was Doctor Briefs. He looked frantic.  
"There was a horrible explosion at the gravity room, come quick!", He said running to his hovercraft.  
When we got there, there was a smokey pile of metal where the gravity room was.  
"Vegeta!", I called. Tears filled my eyes. I was pulling metal aside searching for him.  
"Vegeta!", I cried. Just then I saw his arm burst through the metal. I ran over and pulled his hand. He slowly lifted the metal off him and tried to stand up but he fell back down. I tried to hold him upright.  
"Are you okay?", I asked tears flowing.  
"Of course I'm okay", He muttered. I weakly smiled.  
"What happened?", I asked.  
"I turned the gravity up higher than that piece of junk could withstand obviously", he said in a raspy voice.  
"Are you out of your mind?! You could have been killed!", I shouted.  
"Stop your worrying", he muttered.  
Later after my photo shoot, I visited Vegeta in 's recovery room. Vegeta was covered up in bruises and bandages. His lip had been bleeding. Many of his ribs were broken.  
I watched him sleep for awhile. I even fell asleep on the desk next to him.  
I woke up to the sound of gasping. I looked next to me to find the crazy son of a bitch trying to sit up. I got out of my sleep and put my hand on his shoulder and slowly pushed him down.  
"You can't get up. Several of your ribs are broken. Rest", I said. I grimaced and opened one eye to look at me with.  
"Don't tell me what to do", He said clenching his teeth. He was so difficult.  
" will take care of you. I'll be back to visit later. Just please take it easy", I said and kissed his bruised forehead. He was quiet as I left the room.


	14. what do you think?

Hey! I'm just checking in to see if anyone is even liking this. I have had tons of views but no reviews. so please tell me what you guys think if you want to see more!


	15. Chapter 14 Struck Down

Two weeks had passed by and Vegeta was mostly healed. had complained to me many times of Vegeta's arrogance and stubbornness. All I could do was apologize and thank him for what he was doing for the pain in the ass man that I loved. I was just thankful that saiyans healed quickly, and I'm sure was too.  
"Blue get your head out of the clouds!", the photographer shouted at me from behind his camera. I was wearing an elegant gown posing against a male model.  
"C'mon! Lust! You want to have him!", He shouted. I was having a hard time even pretending to want anyone else but Vegeta. So I just pretended it was him.  
"Marvelous!", He shouted.  
Just then a cramp struck me. I grimaced and put my hand on my stomach. Again the pain bolted through my abdomen. The photographer lifted his head from the camera and lifted his hands in the air in frustration.  
"C'mon. You're making this impossible here!", he shouted at me. I ran off set and ran to the bathroom. I turned the water on and splashed my face. Again the pain struck me, but worse this time. I cried out in pain. I dug in my purse for my cell phone and called .  
"Hello?", he answered.  
"I need help, somethings wrong-", I gasped as another cramp struck.  
"Get over her quickly", he said.  
I hung up my phone and ran out of the bathroom and out to my hovercraft. I sped through traffic and was surprised I hadn't been pulled over. When I reached the lab was setting up his office. He turned to me scratching his head.  
"Now what's the matter?", he asked. I took a seat in a red plastic chair holding my stomach.  
"My stomach...it feels like I'm being stabbed or something-ow", I clenched my teeth.  
"Lay down on the examination table. I'll feel for any abnormalities", He said.  
I layed there as the short blue haired man pressed my stomach. He felt around and his face did not change.  
"Nothing that I can feel", he said. "I'll need you to take some blood tests for me.", he said sliding his glasses back up into place. I looked up into the hallway as I heard a door slam. Vegeta was standing there in his training suit with his arms crossed frowning into the room.  
"What's going on here.", he demanded. I closed my eyes as I tried to ignore yet again another cramp.  
"Well?', he asked impatiently.  
"She's experiencing intense abdominal pain. I'm trying to figure out why", said. Vegeta set his dark eyes on me. He continued to frown and started to step towards me. I tried to breath slowly as took samples of my blood.  
"I'll be back. I'm going to run tests on these samples", said. Vegeta didn't take his eyes off me. I cried out once more and lifted my head at the pain. Vegeta's lip twitched and his eyes grew serious. I closed my eyes and endured 15 more minutes of the horrid cramps. When I opened my eyes Vegeta was in the door way with his back turned to me.  
"Why are you over there?", I asked quietly.  
"Do you think I enjoy seeing you this way?", he shot back snidely. I was quiet. A few minutes later came in setting his papers down quietly. Vegeta turned to him angrily.  
"Well it took you long enough", he said loudly.  
"Well nothing came out positive", turned to me ignoring Vegeta's attitude.  
"What do you mean?", Vegeta demanded loudly. I turned on my side with my arms wrapped around my stomach.  
"Well nothing harmful to say the least..", said. "She's pregnant", He continued.  
My eyes opened imediatley. I sat up as Vegeta ripped the paper off the desk and looked at it. He frowned as he examined the paper. He dropped the paper to the floor and without looking at me he left the room. I reached my hand out, as if to stop him, but then I slowly brought it back down as I frowned. gave me a bottle of pain reliever.  
"These will stop the cramps. They are cramps from your body trying to adjust to the embryo. Just take it easy and don't mind him. He's not taking it well- as expected", shook his head. I looked down at the orange bottle in disbelief. I had a tiny person growing inside me. And Vegeta just left me sitting there? I got up without a word and popped a pill as I walked out. When I got home I took a long shower trying to pass the time. I put on pink flannel pants and a white tank-top on and made a salad. I curled up on the couch and put on the TV and waited for him to come back. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up at 2 in the morning to the door being shut loudly. I lifted my head and saw Vegeta. He just glared at me and went into the bedroom. I got up on my tired legs and walked into the kitchen and turned off the light. Why was he being this way?  
I walked quietly into the bedroom. He was in bed, shirtless with his back facing me. Anger boiled inside me.  
"So that's it?", I asked loudly. He didn't move. "You find out I'm pregnant and you're just going to ignore me? You have some nerve coming back here to sleep in MY bed tonight prince", I said snidely.  
"Be quiet woman. I'm trying to sleep if you don't mind", he said pulling the blanket up onto his shoulder. I felt my face get red. I jumped onto the bed and ripped the blanket of him.  
"Get out!", I shouted with the soft blanket squished between my fingers. He turned onto his back looking up at me. He looked disgusted and got up and left the room. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and I just plopped down in my bed and cried into my pillow. I was foolish. Foolish to have fallen. With someone who could care less. I was carrying this misplaced prince's child and he wouldn't even talk to me because of it. Did he even want it? Would he even care if I decided I didn't? I wished so often that he would just show me how he felt...about me. Never had he told me he loved me. He could leave for hours without caring. But I would miss him the entire time. I'd practically wait in front of the door like a dog. No one understood why I fell for him. Now I was questioning how I did too, though my feelings could never diminish for the saiyan.


	16. Chapter 15 Choked Out

**Okay so for some weird reason whenever I tried to mention in the last chapter, it would not appear. So to clarify, the blue haired man was . Sorry if there was any confusion!**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. I answered the door to find ChiChi standing there. She gave me a weak smile.  
"I wanted to talk", she said quietly. I stepped to the side to let her in. She sat at the table and looked out the window.  
"I'm sorry we haven't spoken in a while...I feel horrible.", she said biting her lip.  
I must have looked like death from the amount of crying I had done the last night. I nodded my head slightly.  
"I really miss you blue...I'm worried", She said. I was quiet.  
"There's something wrong isn't there?...Did he do something to you?", She asked raising an eyebrow. I let out a sigh and held my arms.  
"I don't know", I said.  
"Are you guys okay..or what?...", she asked.  
"I don't think so", I said. Just then he walked out of the bathroom and glared at us before he went into the bedroom and shut the door. ChiChi looked at me.  
"Are you fighting?", She asked.  
"No. He's just ignoring me", I said. She didn't look surprised. I felt my lip quiver and my eyes start to tear up. Damn hormones. ChiChi put her hand on my arm.  
"Why?", she asked calmly. I didn't want to tell her. But then at the same time I wanted to tell her everything. I needed to talk to someone for my own sanity. I took in a deep breath.  
"Because I'm pregnant", I said with my voice shaking on the last word. Tears gushed out of my eyes and I sucked in air as I cried. Her eyes widened and then she looked angry.  
"Blue...I'm sorry but didn't you think about the possible outcome of sleeping with a guy like Vegeta?", she said getting up to hug me. I cried into her chest.  
"I was just so in love with him ChiChi. I wasn't thinking", I cried. ChiChi turned her head and I looked up to see what she turned her head to. Vegeta was standing by the doorway with his arms crossed glaring at ChiChi. He pointed to the door.  
"Get out, you loud mouth harpy", He said sternly. She then turned and put her hands on her hips.  
"Excuse me?", She asked.  
"Leave", He said. I put my hand on my stomach as if to block the tiny being inside me from hearing what was going to be said. ChiChi stepped in Vegeta's direction.  
"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to treat me or Blue that way. You got her pregnant for crying out loud!", She exclaimed.  
"The matter is none of your concern!", Vegeta shouted. He was angry.  
"It iswhen you're tearing her heart out!" She shot back.  
Vegeta got in her face with his nose nearly touching hers.  
"Get out before I make you regret ever being born", He said quietly.  
"You won't do a thing. You know what Goku would do", she tested him.  
"Don't make me laugh", Vegeta said. I started to feel dizzy.  
"I don't see what she sees in you", she spattered.  
"I don't see what that buffoon Kakarot sees in you", He shot back. Just then my stomach became sick and I darted to the bathroom and began to vomit.  
"Look at her. Don't you feel guilty? Responsible? That's your baby Vegeta!", ChiChi lifted her hand towards me. I stared into the nasty toilet bowl and frowned. I never expected this.  
"ChiChi it's okay. If Vegeta doesn't want anything to do with it, I'll just get an abortion", I said with tears still flowing. Vegeta clenched his fists.  
"You will do no such thing!", He shouted at me. I turned my head after wiping my mouth on my arm.  
"So now you decide to speak to me?", I said glaring at him. I got up and rinsed my mouth with mouth wash. I gargled and spit the wash out. I turned and looked at ChiChi.  
"Will you please leave me to speak with Vegeta in private?", I asked ChiChi.  
She nodded and exited the house. I turned to Vegeta.  
"I can and will do what ever I please considering the fact that this is my body and you appear to care less", I said.  
''Not if I have anything to do with it", He said glaring down at me. I got in his face. I felt like I hated him.  
"I don't want you here. You act as if you want nothing to do with me, but when I say I'll get an abortion, you won't let me? And just who are you to say so anyways?", I said.  
"That is my child. And you will obey me. I am still your prince!", he ordered.  
I walked across the room and picked up the phone and phone book. I looked up the number for the clinic and dialed it.  
"What are you doing?", He asked.  
The other line picked up.  
"Hello this is Margret, thank you for calling the clinic. How may I help you?", A woman asked.  
"Hello I was wondering if you performed abortions?", I asked. Just then the phone was knocked out of my hand and I felt Vegeta's hand around my throat as he pinned me against the wall. He punched a hole into the wall next to my head and glared into my eyes. He breathed heavy.  
"This could be too easy", He warned. I swallowed. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. But then I could. He killed innocent women and children for many years. I was a fool to believe he thought of me any differently.  
"Go ahead. Kill me Vegeta", I spat. I felt his grip around my neck tighten. I didn't really want to get an abortion. I wanted Vegeta to tell me how he felt. And if it had meant him acting this way...well let's just say it would be better than nothing. I knew that the lack of air that I was getting could harm the baby. I dug my fingers into his hand and clenched my teeth. I felt my body being pushed deeper into the wall. His dark eyes did not move from mine. But I continued to stare him down. I knew this was taking almost none of his energy. And then I realized if he had really loved me, he wouldn't be doing this to me. And it hurt. Because I loved him with all my soul. The very thought brought tears to my eyes as I became lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. They ran down my cheek and onto his hand. He let go of my throat and I fell to his feet. I held my throat and coughed as I gasped for air. I leaned against the wall and cried hard. I wanted to disappear. I wanted him to just hold me as he did once before. But I knew it'd never be the same again. Because the arms that had once felt like home, were the ones I now feared.

I woke up in bed in my moonlit room. Vegeta had his arm wrapped around me tightly, pressing me tightly against his front side. His face was resting on the side of my neck as he slept quietly. My throat was still sore from earlier. I felt his breath as it softly hit my shoulder. I sighed quietly to myself. I couldn't stay mad at him. I could only forgive him. I took a moment to feel sorry for what saiyan women had endured. I knew they were nothing more than child bearing sex toys. Rape and abuse was committed often on planet Vegeta. Vegeta had seen it on his very own mother. He had seen her get murdered by his own father. I pictured the tiny prince kneeling at his mother's side as tears ran down his cheek. Just then I felt Vegeta's breathing change. It became fast and rushed. His fingers twitched against my breasts. He was dreaming.  
"No...no..", He mumbled in his sleep. I pressed my hand on top of his. Then he jolted upright in bed. He ran his fingers through his spiked hair as he tried to gather himself. He sat quietly.  
"I'm sorry", He said still facing the wall. I was quiet.  
"You're mine to protect. Mine to preserve", he continued. I placed my hand on the small of his back.  
"I shouldn't have-", he stopped. He turned hid head towards me. I sat up and crawled over to him and rested my head on his arm.  
"I want you to keep this child", He said. He frowned and continued "I can't promise you I'll be around always", He said. "But this is the way it's meant to be, you and I. If our planet had not been destroyed, we would have been arranged to marry. You'd be my queen. But now we are th last of our people. We must keep the saiyan race going", He said as he lay back down. I stared at him as he rolled over. I frowned and layed on my side and closed my eyes.  
"Shall I add, you mean something to me as well", he muttered. I smiled like a fool and rolled over and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you", I said into his ear.


	17. Chapter 16 Torn Apart

Later on in the week I was scheduled for more photo-shoots and I figured I'd get them in before I got bigger. During this shoot I was modeling lace lingerie on silk sheets with a male model named Dimitri. I was half way done the shoot when I started to get horrible cramping. I clenched my teeth and eyes together as a cramp tore through me. I gasped and placed my hand on my abdomen. Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows at me and tilted his head.

"Are you okay?", he whispered. I was quiet and nodded my head, hoping to finish the shoot.

I regained my composure and continued to model. They tore through me again, this time I buckled over in pain. I ran off set and to the nearest bathroom. I locked myself in the handicapped stall and looked down to see blood running down my legs. I panicked instantly and my eyes began to water.

"Oh no", I cried leaning against the stall wall. I breathed heavy trying to calm myself down. The blood tricked down my legs and started to dribble on the floor.

"Help! Someone help me!", I cried banging on the wall on both sides of me. I heard footsteps quickly coming towards me and saw as a shadow stood outside my stall.

"Blue? Are you okay?", Tessa, a fellow model asked worriedly.

"Call Vegeta. Call Doctor Briefs. Please. No. Give me the phone!", I shouted through breaths. She handed me her phone from under the stall and I called Doctor Briefs.

"Blue? Is everything alright?", He asked when he heard my breathing on the line.

"The baby…I'm in pain..there's blood-", I cried frantically. I heard Tessa gasp.

"Get here as soon as possible", He said sternly. I hung up and opened the stall door and gave Tessa her phone. I grabbed my silk robe off the hook in the dressing room and started to feel light headed. I dug my keys out of my pocket and Tessa stopped me.

"You aren't driving. I'm calling Vegeta", She dialed her phone. I turned towards her with tears still running down my face.

"Vegeta get here quick. It's Blue. She's bleeding and she's in extreme pain", She said frowning and holding the phone close to her ear.

I still continued to walk out of the dressing room and out the exit door. I held on to the door as my head became very light. I breathed heavy and tried to find my car in the parking lot. Then suddenly my legs gave out and my head hit the pavement.

I opened my eyes and heard Vegeta's deep breathing against my ear. His arms were around me as we flew through the sky. He groaned and we gained speed. Pain seared through me and I cried out. His grip on me got tighter. I looked up at my prince as he held me close to him. I started to feel weak. My heart started to patter softer. I smiled at him weakly as a tear ran down my face. I tried to touch his handsome face but my body wouldn't let me. I tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"Zia…Zia!", He growled. "No stay awake Zia. Let's go", He sounded like he was pleading. I felt my lips softly curve into a smile at the thought. Then everything faded into black.

I heard beeping. Monitors. Soft shuffling of clothes. My eyes would not open. My body would not move. Oh what a headache. The dull pain in my stomach. I tried harder to open my eyes. I managed to open them slightly. The room was bright. In front of me was a door way that led into a dark hall. To the left was a desk with flowers and some cards. To the right was a large window and Vegeta stood infront of it with his hand and head against the frame, resting his eyes and shifting his head back in forth in his arm. I slowly tried to pull myself up and winced. He spoke without even looking at me.

"Don't move. Rest", He said with a dark tone. My eyes widened. I wanted to be close to him. I wanted him near me. I was so confused.

"Vegeta…the baby..", I said quietly.

He clenched his fists and didn't move for a moment. Just then, Doctor Briefs poked his head in but then quietly stepped out. My eyes watered and I sat up.

"Vegeta… you're scaring me", I said. He could hear it in my voice.

"I told you to get your rest", he said, still not moving from his position.

"Vegeta please".

He turned around and he pinched the bridge of his nose and kept his eyes shut as he took in a quick breath. He shook his head.

"It's gone", he said quietly.

My eyes widened. I looked down at my stomach and felt suddenly empty. The room fell quiet. I didn't move. I slouched in the bed and turned on my side and started to cry. I began to cry so hard that I started to hyperventilate. My cries echoed in the room. I felt him gently sit me up and he pulled me into his chest where I sobbed until my throat was sore. I buried my face in his neck and heard footsteps in the hallway. Someone knocked on the doorframe of the room. I looked up and Vegeta glared over to the doorway, still holding me close to him protectively. I looked over and it was Chi-chi. She looked at me and frowned. Goku stood closely behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Chi-chi shook her head and a tear ran down her face as she watched us.

"Leave us be", Vegeta said in a low tone as he glared at them like a wild animal.

"We'll be back tomorrow", Chi-chi said quietly as she stood close to Goku. They disappeared into the dark hallway.

Vegeta kissed my hair and caressed my back and I quietly cried with my cheek resting on his chest. He slowly leaned back and he let me lay on him. I didn't want to be away from him. Even for a second. I needed him there. Because we had lost a part of us.


	18. Chapter 17 Recovery

I woke up to a cool breeze coming in from the large window. Leaves rustled in the wind and I could hear birds chirping. My head pounded and I rolled over on my side to look out the window. A large maple tree stood alone outside the window. Behind it, I could see a small glimpse of the GSR. I saw a flashing light outside the door and could tell that was where Vegeta had gone. He spent so much time in there. Trying to constantly get better. Striving for perfection and power. If he didn't already have enough darkness and hate filling his heart, this certainly would not help.

But I couldn't imagine anything ever would. I was surprised to even see him show such affection to me during this time. But I suppose he only was acting this way because he thought that was what he was expected to do. Or maybe the misplaced prince was finally understanding the social norms and mores of the people of earth. Only a small part of me believed that maybe it was just because he was really hurt by this. Maybe he really wanted this. The baby I dreamed so often of. Our baby. With his dark eyes and regal nose. Or maybe my blue eyes- with raven hair. Flawless soft skin and chubby fists that would wrap around my pinky. A baby I would share with this lost prince. The one I unconditionally loved, no matter how unpredictable and heartless he could seem. Oh I wanted this. But it was ripped out of my grasp. And I wasn't sure if I'd ever risk the pain, the risk of ever becoming pregnant with his baby again.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and I turned my head slightly to try and see who it was. Doctor Briefs stood there holding a tray of brightly colored fruit and a cup of milk. He walked over to me and placed the tray down on the side table next to me. He lifted his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and looked at my monitors.

"You Saiyans really do recover quickly. You won't be needing those monitors anymore", He said taking out a pen and wrote down something on his note pad.

I was quiet and stared at the floor for a short moment. Then I lifted my head and looked at him.

"What happened…to the baby..", I asked quietly.

He lifted his eyes to me and his lips parted for a second.

"You can never really tell this early in the pregnancy. Sometimes the body fights it off. Sometimes it's stress related…", He paused. "But your blood pressure and heart rate do have an affect…", He looked at me. My mouth opened for a second.

"You don't think it was stress…", I said not quite finishing my sentence. Only because I didn't want to know. Because there was only one source of stress I could think of and I didn't want to think that was the cause. I frowned and looked down at my flat abdomen. It never had a chance to grow. Maybe it never would.

Just then Chi-chi, Gohan and Goku appeared in the doorway. The cautiously walked in, scanning the room for Vegeta. Chi-chi sat at my bedside and held my hand. She looked at me with big concerned eyes.

"How are you feeling?", She asked quietly. I moved my hair out of my face.

"I'm tired. But I'll be fine eventually", I weakly smiled.

"How's Vegeta taking it?", She asked. I was quiet.

"I'm not sure. I've seen him once. I've been asleep most of the time", I said quietly.

Goku stepped forward holding a covered container, he weakly smiled.

"I made your old favorite meal. Remember how we'd always go out of town just to pick this up? Well I got the recipe. I was never really good at cooking but Chi-chi helped of course", he laughed and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Yeah Dad. You do a better job at eating than cooking", Gohan added in and chuckled.

Chi-chi gave them a disapproving look as If to tell them to be more serious. They quickly straightened up.

"Thanks you guys. I couldn't ask for better friends", I said softly.

Chi-chi smiled sweetly. And placed her other hand on top of mine.

"Blue, You have always been a close friend. You are family to us. No matter what happens, we'll be here for you. We care so much and worry so often for you. We are so sorry for what you are going through. No woman ever should go through this terrible pain", She said.

I just smiled and my eyes watered. Just then we heard the GSR shut down. Goku stood straighter.

"He's angry", Goku said furrowing his eyebrows.

"How do you know?", Chi-chi said, looking out to the GSR.

"I can just feel his energy", Goku said.

In the distance we could see the GSR door open and Vegeta appeared in the doorway. He glared in our direction. He stood with his towel draped over his shoulder. He wore a fitted dark blue training top that spread over the span of his muscular chest with matching pants with white boots. Sweat glistened on his forehead. He began to make his way to the Brief's house, probably to shower as usual.

"We will let you guys be alone", Chi-chi said.

"No you can stay Chi-chi", I paused. "I like your company. Let him be a grump if he wants", I said.

"Oh no we should be going anyways, besides. You and Vegeta need to be together right now", Chi-chi said. She kissed me in the forehead and hugged me, followed by Goku and Gohan. They left quietly.

After a few minutes I tried to get out of bed. I was a little wobbly on my feet at first but I felt stronger. I looked down at the short white johnny gown I had on the fell just below my butt. I had white slipper socks on. The white contrasted against my black hair and my lightly tanned skinned. I made my way to the window and took in the fresh air. I placed my hands on the counter beneath the window and stood on my tippy toes.

"Kakarot and half breed runt didn't stay very long", Vegeta's voice came from the doorway.

His voice startled me and I jumped back a little. I leaned against the windowsill. My heart pounded. I know he could sense it. Probably even smell it. He could probably hear my heart. But would he ever feel it?

He chuckled and made his way over to me. He stood in front of my with his arms crossed against his broad chest. I stared at the muscles that made up his arms. I looked up to his handsome face and into his dark eyes that stared into my very soul. My mouth was partly open as I stared at this perfect being. He put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up towards his face. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against mine. My knees felt like they turned into jelly. Just being in the presence of someone so handsome, so powerful. Being touched by the hands that had killed thousands. My heart pounded inside my chest. He pulled away and examined my face. His hand slid down over my heart. With a single blast he could kill me without even blinking. It amazed me.

"You are acting like an animal being preyed on", he said in his usual rough voice.

"You just startled me is all….I didn't even hear you", I said quietly as I moved my hair behind my ear and backed myself against the frame of the window. He came closer and pressed himself against me. I swallowed.

"You recovered fast. I see you don't have the monitors on", he placed his large hand on the side of my neck.

"My head still hurts", I said. He smirked crookedly and laughed to himself.

"Saiyan blood, but still a girl", he said.

I frowned. I looked down at my stomach and began to feel sorrowful. His smirk wiped off his face. His hand slid down my side and fit into my curve and he pulled me close to him.

"We can always try again…if you really wanted that..", he said looking out the window. I pulled away.

"No", I said, my voice shaking. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I will have a seed", he said crossing his arms.

"Not if I don't want anymore", I fought back. He looked disapprovingly at me.

"Someday, yes you will", He said.

"How can you stand there and say that to me after I just lost a baby?!", I shouted and my eyes watered.

"You know we are the last full bloods of our kind. We can't let such an elite race die!", he shouted back.

"Maybe it's for the best", I shot back. He clenched his fists. His canines flashed at me.

"So please answer me this. When we are dead and gone, The earth will rely on who?!", he shouted.

I was quiet. He was right. But I wasn't going to have a child just because the earth relied on it. Gohan was perfectly capable…

"Just leave me alone", I said.

"Exactly", He said coming closer. "So let me know when you are ready. Being a Saiyan is being strong and getting on your feet again. We recover quickly in more ways than one. So don't let us down", He said walking out of the room.

My fists were clenched. Oh I would be in control.


End file.
